Toothpick
by dove1593
Summary: After giving up her title, and her life of absolute luxury, Azula finds herself...in an odd situation. Sokkla, and the title has nothing to do with story.


**_Toothpick_**

"_**Well…it's hard to explain…but I got lost watching you."**_

* * *

The former Fire Nation princess quietly ran delicate fingers through her equally delicate, dark hair. As the night had settled in, she'd finished a long, relaxing bath in the clean lake. Azula had only forfeited her title a few months ago, and the Avatar (or, Aang, as she now called him), and his friends, had only felt one hundred percent comfortable around her for a couple weeks. Just because she was now an official traveler, though, it didn't mean she had to be as dirty as one. There are just some things a princess (even a traitorous one) will never give up; like her dignity, and thankfully her hygiene. 

Azula had taken a seat on a rock flatter than most, carefully weaving her dripping, clean hair into a braid. Humming softly to herself, she reached for the red ribbon next to her so she could tie the braid off. As her fingertips touched the silky fabric, she was startled.

"Azula!" the Water Tribe boy's voice called from behind, "I've got a question!"

The princess jumped from the surprise, realizing she was wearing next to nothing, and accidentally fell from the edge of the rock. It was a short fall to the grass, but she screamed for a second anyway; after all, it was a human reaction. A little angry, the princess placed a hand on the cold rock's top surface, and pushed herself up to face the boy. "Agni, Sokka, how long have you been standing there?" she snapped, figuring her dignity was pretty much shot.

"Five seconds, maybe," he answered plainly.

She glared.

"Okay, six," he confessed, "But that's only because I…" and his voice trailed off.

"You what?" Azula dared to say, noticing the stupid look on his dark face.

"Nothing important," he said quickly, his voice cracking slightly, making Azula want to question further.

The firebender didn't, though, and asked something else, "What's your question?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. "I…forgot," he at last managed to choke out.

Azula sighed, and took her place back on the rock, silently convincing herself she'd been caught in a bathing suit. Really, though, what else did she have to lose that night? "That's great, Sokka, just great."

"I only forgot because you screamed," he joked.

Facing the moonlit sky rather than the sarcastic boy, Azula let a small smile cross her lips. "I only screamed because you startled me."

"I'm sorry I startled you," Sokka apologized, half serious and half kidding.

Silence settled and a soft breeze blew. Azula shivered, her wet, unbraided hair letting water drip down her back.

"Are you cold?" Sokka asked sincerely, and she heard his footsteps behind her.

"A little," she answered as he sat next to her. He didn't try to put his arm around her, and he didn't speak. Azula crossed her legs at the ankle and glanced to the lake's bank. Sokka shifted positions slightly, his hand covering her's.

"What have you been up to lately?" Azula wanted to know.

"Nothing."

"Why where you standing behind me for six seconds instead of five?" she finally asked the question burning in her mind.

"Well…it's hard to explain…" the warrior sighed, "I got lost."

She half-laughed, looking up at him, "Standing still?"

"Yeah, I got lost watching you."

"You were standing there _a lot_ longer than six seconds," she accused.

"No…I…" Pause. "I just think you're beautiful."

The princess, over a second of angry, blushed and look away as Sokka continued.

"And I was not standing there for any longer than six seconds. I would never do that to you, or anyone else for that matter; it's just wrong."

She smiled.

"But I do think you're beautiful, and I get lost sometimes at camp. Usually when you smile or laugh. You have a pretty laugh, and…"

Azula pushed her lips against his for a few seconds. One, to shut him up, and two, he was being sweet as can be. "I get it," she whispered when they separated, "I love you too."

They had to kiss again, this time gentler and less surprising, but much longer. They found their arms wrapped around each other, their hands on the backs of each other's necks, and the feeling they were slipping…off the rock. Upon hitting the ground, the two broke apart, laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Author's Note: And then they found five dollars!**

**2****nd**** Author's Note: Note: The title 'Toothpick' was derived from a text message I received from a buddy a little while ago. She vowed to beat me with a toothpick if I didn't publish this on the Internet, all a joke of course.**

**3****rd**** and Final Author's Note: I am sadly not in any way connected with the people who created these characters, which is really sad and sob-worthy, but the idea for this fanfiction was completely mine. And other than the title, I received no outside help.**


End file.
